Constellations
by immortalrose226
Summary: Wanda has nightmares and goes to the roof for some fresh air...only someone else had the same idea...This was Steve's old comrade James Barnes, she had looked intensely into the Captains mind...she had looked through all of their minds. This man was for Steve, what Pietro had been to her...a friend...a brother...everything.


**HEY I'M BACK AND MORE MARVEL-OUS than ever :P...Anyway I'm still a big maxicest fan (cue the disgusted tutting and shaking of the heads, and me replying ,"THEY ARE ANGEL CINNAMON BUNS!") but who doesn't love a little of the bucky anyway :')**

Wanda placed her hand on the cool metal handle of the roof door, already feeling the promise of the night's air flowing through her hair and a sense of escape flow through her...It wasn't that she didn't feel welcome with the avengers, no, she had grown on them and a slight tingle of affection warmed her as she thought of each of them, Natasha with her willingness to "bond" with Wanda as she was the only other women on the team, sharing her clothes and trying to break Wanda out of her "girlish charm" as she calls it and the boys cracking endless jokes always managing to make her smile even if it's just for a split second...

But the cold and brittle feelings of loneliness would always encase her eventually, they would always close around her like a concrete wall she somehow couldn't break, making her feel suffocated by the grief that still wracked through her body from the death of _him,_ Pietro...

Her other half, the other jigsaw piece to her soul...and the bullets... it was as if a million strings in her heart were pulled taut and torturously tight until the moment he died sending ice-cold needles piercing through _her soul_...

Yes, nightmares were a regular occurrence, but anyone other than her would consider these nightmares a gift...but to her they were a curse. To dream of every cherished memory of her brother, to have new ones torture her in her head, promising her this idealic healthy, beautiful picture of him, but only to wake up alone, empty and lost from his fateful departure...

The cool air of the night whipped on to her face as she stepped on the familiar roof she took solace in when one of her "nightmares" controlled her every thought, the night and the stars, they reminded her although things change so abruptly in this world that they all live in, night would always come to end whatever the day graced or tortured you with.

She looked around at her surroundings, the bright lights of all the buildings, the promises this city gave, the way it buzzed with humanity, it was cleansing in a way to her.

As she looked to the building next to her, her bright green eyes focused on what looked like a figure all in black, with a black mask and shoulder length brown hair...he was familiar to say the least. She searched through her mind and in it the man's face came to the front of it...

This was Steve's old comrade James Barnes, she had looked intensely into the Captains mind...she had looked through all of their minds. This man was for Steve, what Pietro had been to her...a friend...a brother... _everything._

One of the things about Wanda's new powers which HYDRA had "kindly" placed on her was her mind abilities to torture, seek and always remember...This was Bucky...

Only then did she notice he saw how her attention was focused on him. She wrapped her scarf around her and walked cautiously to the edge of the roof facing the building he was standing on. She tilted her head in slight wonder at him as she saw this was definitely Steve's lost soldier.

She caught his eye and he was staring dangerously at her, perhaps considering if she was a threat or not. She stared back and whispered knowing he would hear her, even if it was the dead of the night in a more than busy city ,"Bucky?..."

All his composure dropped for two seconds as he heard the name she called him, he looked at her intensely, then his stony matter snapped back in place as he harshly spoke ,"Go back inside Wanda Maximoff..."

A frown formed on her face, he has done his research...on all the avengers...she took in his ice exterior...surely he had come back to at least see Steve.

She gestured with her hands lightly and non-threatening...it was a miracle that he was here in the first place ,"You come with me then...Steve, he misses you greatly." Her Russian tongue couldn't hold back the emotion in her words, when she read Steve's mind it was as if she felt his pain and his loss first-hand, one of the more less desirable sides of her powers.

He walked back so that he faced the direction of the balmy night wind on his face and turned his head to look at her saying in an abrupt voice ,"No...I didn't come here for that, or to be noticed by anyone in fact."

She let her hands fall on the ledge on the roof where she was standing and smirked at him...he was indecisive as to whether he should go and try and reconcile, but he was fearful, fearful that he wouldn't live up to what Steve remembered him as, and as she smirked at him as she leant her hands on the edge, she could see in his eyes that he saw knew that he felt this way...and his eyes snapped wide as if he had been caught then they narrowed in thought.

She suddenly stepped back as he performed an effortless bound across to the roof she was standing on, his hair whipping graciously in the wind, his metal arm taking the brute of the impact of the jump as he landed in a perfectly executed squat landing. He straightened up and tilted his head considering her, but she didn't move or waver and only smiled at him genuinely...she knew what being afraid of acceptance felt like and what it was like to be the villain and considering to chance sides.

She walked over to the other side of the ledge and gracefully swung her legs over the edge and sat in a sitting position on it, leaning back her head and enjoying the pleasantness of the night's air. She suddenly felt his presence beside her and she turned to see him sitting on the same part of the ledge looking at her curiously.

A smirk at his deer-like behaviour played on her lips as she turned to him gently and said softly ,"How much do you remember Bucky?" He looked at her slightly warily and then with a sadness that leaked into his eyes as he pulled off the part of his mask that covered his mouth and effortlessly chucked it into the wind.

"N-Not much...but I remember...a fondness for him, he said something that brought..." He tapped the side of his head softly ,"...memories of a him, and what I was..."

She looked at him sadly...in his head she couldn't make out any clear memories, it was as if someone had very bad aerial reception and where only getting a faint whisper...enough to entice you but not enough to know what was happening. She looked deeply into his eyes making a confused and wary look appear on his face.

"I am so sorry...for what has happened to you..." she placed her hand on his gently, and as soon as she did, he whipped his hand away, utterly confused at what...simple kindness or affection was and looked at her in a fearful, almost vulnerable way.

She simply smiled at him trying to reassure him and then softly closed her eyes and brought the memories she had collected from Steve's mind to the front of hers...all those clear fond memories Steve had of Bucky, each one she softly and clearly played in her head and gently projected them in his mind one by one.

She opened her eyes to find his head in his hands and deep-throated sobs wracking through his body. The sight broke her heart, so she quietly scooted over beside him and tenderly rubbed his back with her delicate hands and leaned to where his head was. He straightened up immediately and looked at her with a small tear at the corner of his deer-like eyes. He looked unsure...but slowly took one of her small hands in his large ones and turned toward her and looked into her eyes confused but touched by the memories she had given him ,"Thank you...What I had were pathetic excuses for memories, but now...thank you."

He straightened up further and his hard exterior returned as he looked at her gruffly and said in his deep emotionless voice ," I cannot join you though...the people I've hurt...The people I've killed...I'm a murderer not a hero"

Her gaze looked at him and she smiled softly ,"You know...me and Pietro, we were nearly the extinction of this earth...we aided Ultron in nearly doing so and we did so...so mindlessly, but it is not the past that makes us who we are...it is who we choose to be and now I wish to do...good to heal the world, hopefully that will be some atonement, you could do the same..."

He looked at her with a little more hope colouring his brown orbs but sadness leaked back on to his face ,"I don't want to hurt Steve..."

Her lips quirked up ,"Then stop doing it..."

He finally smirked back at her ,"Easier said than done." She considered him...he was like her in many ways, when she had first realised her path, unsure but willing. ,"Hmmmm, you soldier's were always hard work, well at least you're not Russian..."

Humour adorned his face as he grinned at her ,"Ну, я не русский ... но я провел много времени вокруг них."

She laughed slightly at him emphasizing her Russian accent ,"I am sorry but this Russian has spent too much time learning English to revert back to her roots..."

She could hear him chuckle deeply in his throat as she unwrapped her silk scarf and let it float on the gentle breeze away from her, fascinated by its twirling motion. Then she looked thoughtfully at the stars and then to him smiling gently.

"It might sound weird but stars were always a fascination of mine...you cannot see them often here because of the clouds but in Sokovia, those bright nights, I would look up at them and they would be an anchor, no matter how ugly and desolate the war would turn, night would come and the beautiful sky would always appear and remind me the world wasn't lost someplace...somewhere..."

She could see his eyes crinkle into a smile as he pictured what she meant ,"hmmm I haven't looked at the bright lights of the sky in some time...I was mostly preoccupied when I was sent out to the world by HYDRA." Wanda could see a shudder run through his spine at the mention of his previous commander.

She pointed her dainty porcelain hand up to the sky and traced a few constellations, mesmerizing him, bringing glimpses of memories of the stars. She saw him slowly bring up his left hand to trace where she had, him memorizing the pattern. She traced more constellations and lastly the big dipper, he knew this one as he traced it alongside her hand. His hand briefly skimmed hers and he flinched looking at her apologetically.

Wanda sought where his hand was in the air and smiled at him as she intertwined her fingers amongst his, wanting him to feel human touch, human affection...

She laughed as his face riddled with shock of the feeling put into such a small gesture. His face and mind slowly relaxed into the gesture and his face cracked into a beautiful smile as he looked at her warmly as if he was actually recollecting something ,"The last time such a beautiful woman...well definitely not as beautiful as you, held my hand would you believe was in the 1940's..."

She felt a flush rise in her cheeks at his words...never before had a man called her beautiful...other than P-Pietro. A new surge of pain unleashed through her making a single tear spring in her eyes...no matter how hard she buried it, the wound was still fresh...and still bleeding.

She could sense that he saw her tear as he looked at her worriedly and used a soft tone ,"I-I didn't mean to offend you...I was simply..."

She turned to him and let out a shaky laugh still filled with an eternal sadness ,"No Bucky not at all...it's just you are only the second person in my life to say such words."

Her lips trembled slightly, but he surprised her in placing his hand on her shoulder rubbing comfortingly and spoke in as melodic soft voice that made her feel safe "I...have heard of your brother and I am deeply sorry...nobody should lose their other half, and I am stupid enough to let mine think I am off lost and unknowing of him..."

He looked at her to see her face was still distraught and he leaned in his face mere inches from her face and whispered softly melting her very being ,"A woman so beautiful should not have such heart ache..." He brought both his hands up to her face and placed a hand on either cheek.

She could feel her breath hitch at his touch, she unconsciously placed her hands tenderly over his, making his eyes snap open to come upon the sight of her luscious green eyes lowered and her plump red lips parted breathing in short breaths her face close enough that their noses touched.

Shock flooded through her as he suddenly and thoughtlessly slammed his lips down to hers passionately, but that quickly faded as she felt herself get over the initial shock and melt into the kiss, twinning her arms around his neck and tangling her hands into his deep chestnut locks of hair, pulling him closer to her.

His hands found their way around her small waist and tugged her roughly against him making her gasp against his lips, she moaned softly as he took advantage of this deepening the kiss and turning softer, more loving but still fiery as his dark mocha taste invaded her senses robbing her of every thought but of him.

Bucky broke from the kiss but still held her against him, both of them breathing deeply, their foreheads leant against each other. He spoke heavily in a deep heady voice ,"I must go...for now but I will come back...you're intoxicatingly addictive Wanda."

A smirk played on her lips as he jumped down from the ledge gracefully ,"I thought you came here for Steve?...remember that long-lost brother?"

A smirk of his own highlighted his eyes as he leaned up to her and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips and slightly tantalizingly nipped her bottom lip as he breathy whispered out ,"who say's I can't have another incentive?"

She still had her eyes closed the lingering taste of dark mocha on her lips making her tingle all over satisfaction. No sooner did she open her eyes was he back on the other building. she caught his eye and smiled warmly at him, he returning that genuine smile and slipped back off into the dead of night, back to where he was hiding but she knew from his eyes he'd be soon to return.

Wanda sat in slight awe as her fingers traced delicately over her soft lips, the taste of him still making the edges of her mind frustratingly distracted...She shook her head in hope of clearing it slightly...which was an entirely fruitless effort.

Her thoughts were scattered as she heard the door to the roof open and her eyes snapped up to see a bleary, tired eyed Natasha walking through with a blanket draped around her shoulders, smirking at Wanda's deer eyed expression "Now what's got you looking so guilty?"

Wanda sighed wistfully and looked back at Natasha's quirked eyebrow and knew she looked slightly dazed with a most likely stupid grin slapped across her face ,"...You have no idea..."

 **Awww I love the little Bucky Baby...he's too adorable anyway rate and review 3 if you have any suggestions shoot! and lets all just SHIP IT! 3**


End file.
